


I Guess I Love Him

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	I Guess I Love Him

Lovino POV  
Damn the son of a bitch making me wait for hours, I though grumpily.

Antonio, my best friend, was supposed to meet me here at 2:30, but he's late by 6 minutes now. Sighing I was about to call him to tell him to hurry the duck up when I saw him running over to me.

He was waving his hand like a maniac, grinning his stupid smile, with those perfect and wonderful green eyes of his so full of happiness just to see him, and back to his smile. That stupid smile that I adore and just want to kiss off of his face until neither of us can breathe-

Forgive me for going a little crazy there it's not like I'm a school girl with a crush on a boy. I mean who could like someone as stupid as him. He was an annoying bastard with wonderful emerald green eyes, a smile that outshines the sun, beautiful sun kissed skin and wonderful chocolate curls that I just wanted to run my hands through as I kissed-

Okay... I lov- like! I like him so what?! It's not like he'll ever be able to tell since he's such a dense, oblivious bastard.

Once he reached me I was immediately pulled into a tight hug. "Lovi!" He squealed happily. "Sorry that I'm late, but I saw this cute puppy and I could resist-"

SMACK!

He groaned after I smacked him on the head. What a dumbass making me wait this long, I mean was a puppy so much more important than me? Never mind that he's hear now might as well head over to the café.

"So what the fuck do you want now? Wanting to meet me at this time of day? Don't you have a manuscript to be writing, bastard?" Laughing nervously he shook his head. "N-no I haven't finished it, b-but I'm almost done with it so don't worry! And I just really wanted to spend time with you is all!" He said grinning.

Raising a brow at him, I shrugged and just continued with our unusual conversations. Though it was awkward for a little.

Then he asked a weird question.

"Hey, Lovi?" I narrowed my eyes at him calling me "Lovi" even though I secretly like the nickname. "Do you... do you l-like anyone?" "Of course I do, I like Feliciano, but don't tell him I said that!" "No no! I mean like are you interested in someone at the moment!"

My face grew red at that. "Y-yes... but he's far too oblivious to realize I like him."

Antonio's smile seemed to wilt at that. "O-oh I see... who is it? Is it someone I know?"

"Yes you know him. Quite well actually."

He frowned and whined for him to tell him before I blurted out.

"It's because he's YOU, bastard!" My face red out of embarrassment and frustration.

I looked away for a second before looking at him and his face was red eyes wide. I looked at him in worry before I saw him start to smile and squeal. He hugged me across the table and pressed kisses to my face which caused my face to grow even redder than his best tomatoes.

"Oh Lovi! I love you too!" He squealed.

Eyes widening I was about to say something as I pushed away he grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. For a second I was stunned then I kissed back.

We pulled away after a little and a small smile made it's way on my face. But only for a second before I forced a scowl on my face.

"So," he started. "Does this mean we're going out?"

Blushing, I nodded. He squealed and kissed me again. I swear he's like an over excited teenage girl sometimes. But I guess that's his charm.

After that we both walked out of there with our hands together.


End file.
